Sundance
by IndigoPrincess
Summary: Three close friends transfer into Hogwarts during their 5th year. Things are about to get intresting. Dracooc Georgeoc Fredoc
1. Profiles

I don't Own any of the HArry potter characters, but I own Rania, Krystal owns Destiny, and Kayleigh owns Allie.

**Destiny- ****15 **

Shoulder length brown hair with red highlights

Dark blue eyes

Not to thin not to fat

5'6

Semi-tan

Half-blood

Favorite classes:

Herbology

History of magic

Care of Magical Creatures

Hated classes:

Divination

Charms

Loves the color orange

Born in Ireland

God-Daughter to Will and Ellen Wood

Loves Calderon Cakes

Kind, follows the rules, intelligent

Can change into a nightingale

Has a white screech owl named Feathers

**Family:**

Dad- Theodore (Teddy) _dead_

Mom- Luka _dead_

Sister- Helena _dead_

Her dad was a muggle lawyer

Her mom was a Colbat student, after graduation she moved to Ireland to be a healer.

Riwn Fignet (made up death eater) killed her family.

**Rania-** **15 **

Red waist length hair

Purple eyes

5'0

Very thin

Way to pale

Half-blood

Favorite classes:

Herbology

Astronomy

Transfiguration

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Classes she loathes:

Divination

History of Magic

Loves the colors black, purple, and blue

God-Daughter to Amos and Mattie Diggory

Loves to death Pumpkin pastries

Trained as a chaser

Has already accepted as a Auror and has completed a bit of the training

Born in Ireland

Extremely shy, timid, smart, trouble maker

Can be come a kitten when need, has Indigo colored eyes in her kitten form

Has a black eagle owl named Midnight

**Family:**

Dad- Kaine _dead_

Mom- Katina _dead_

Brother- Indigo (Indy) _dead_

Her family was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange along with Riwn Fignet

Katrina was Teddy's little sister. A ballerina who like her brother fell in love with a witch/wizard. She gave her eye color to her daughter. Kaine was a perfect at Hogwarts and an Auror.

**Allieanna****- 15 **

Black hair, that's short

Light blue eyes

5'2

Not to thin not to fat

Semi-tan

Half-blood

Favorite classes:

Transfiguration

Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Most hated classes:

Divination

Potions

Loves the color blue

Has already been accepted as an Auror

Trained as a Seeker

Really likes Chocolate Frogs

God-Daughter to Arthur and Molly Wesley

Born in England

Shy, Smart, and a goofball

Can change into a wolf, but has a ring of grey fur around her neck

Has a grey Scops owl named cloud

**Family:**

Dad- Robert

Mom- Sofia

Her mom, Sofia was killed by Peter Pettigrew

Sofia was a Colbat graduate and an Auror.

Robert is a muggle doctor.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1**

The Hogwarts Express was due to leave at 11am. Three girls walk towards it two hours before it left. After finding a compartment they sat down. A tall brunette pulled out a book, as did the tiny redhead. The raven haired girl pulled out a sketch pad.

An hour passed before the trio saw any one at all. The compartment door opened and three people looked in. "Ron, there is already people in there," a brown haired girl scolded a redheaded boy. The Raven haired girl put down her pad and tackled him. "RON," she yelled in his ear. Ron looked shocked but returned the embrace when he realized who was hugging him. The brown haired girl looked a little angry. "Come on, we'll squeeze," The raven haired girl insisted. The other two girls in the compartment moved over to make more room.

Once everyone was sitting down Ron started the introductions, "Hermione this is my God-Sister Allieanna," The brown haired girl named Hermione looked relived. "These are my two best friends in the entire world, Destiny and Rania. Oh and I go by Allie nothing else," Allie informed the group. "This is Harry Potter, "Ron introduced a black haired boy. Rania turned even paler if that was possible. She shrunk down in her coroner. She stayed that way until they reached Hogwarts; only moving to change her into her uniform.

When they reached the school the three girls said bye to the trio. They headed to the horseless carriages. "Aren't they supposed to be horseless?" Destiny asked confused. "I see them too," Rania chimed in. "Those black animals right?" Allie questioned. Both of the other girls nodded. "I knew you three would be able to see them," A voice came from the carriage. "Luna," the three girls squealed at the same time. Destiny hurried to the entrance, with a depressed Rania slowly walking behind her. Allie jumped threw the opposite window not even bothering to open the door. "Al, why did you do that? It's against the rules," Destiny scolded her. "But it's more fun that way," Allie whined. Rania nodded before sitting beside a girl with long blonde-sliver hair.

"Luna, it's been too long," Destiny said pulling the girl into a hug. "Hi, Luna," Allie said. "Hi," Rania whispered. Luna pulled the tiny girl into a hug. "Hello everyone," Luna said, "How has Nia been holding up?" "Not well you see how pale and thin she's gotten. Even at the mention of his name she breaks down. She misses him so much, as you know she and him thought of each other like brother and sister, and where closer than most brothers and sisters," Destiny filled her in, "We are lucky that our god-parents and their families aren't killed." Luna held the small girl as she silently cried. When the carriage stopped Allie jumped out the window again.

After the door opened she helped Rania down. Destiny followed talking quietly with Luna. The foursome entered the castle together in the middle of the mass of students rushing to get in the great hall. The three girls stopped outside the huge doors. Professor McGonagall waited there. She offered a smile to the girls as the approached. "Since you have already been sorted who will wait here until you are called, then you will go to the front of the room. From there you will head to your tables," She explained. Destiny nodded, Rania was watching the students enter and didn't even hear a thing she said, while Allie spaced out and tuned everyone out. When two tall red hair boys walked by the raven haired girl's face lit up and she tried to follow them into the Great Hall. But the brunette held her back.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Once everyone was in the Great Hall and seated professor Dumbledore started his announcement. "This year we are lucky enough to have three students from the Colbat School of Advance Magical Study." Excited whispers filled three of the four tables. The Slytherins sat there looking very confused. "It is the first time in a hundred years that Colbat students have transferred to Hogwarts. A few of the Beauxbatons girls last year were once Colbat students, including the Champion Fleur," Dumbledore explained, "You may come in now." With a flick of his wand the doors opened.

The three girls stood in a line as they walked to the center of the room. Destiny was studying all the faces no doubt remembering each one. Allie was sending death glare to Slytherins, and Rania was watching the floor intently. They walked to Dumbledore who then told them which tables to go to. Allie ran over to Luna and started talking happily. Destiny pushed Rania in the direction of her table before walking over a long time friend named Maura. Rania spotted the group from the train and slowly walked over to them. Hermione moved over to make room for her.

(Ok I'm going to skip to dinner, so no Umbridge speech) Luna and Allie spent most of dinner talking about random stuff; Destiny spent her time with Maura talking about classes. While Rania talked quietly to Hermione about books.

When the dessert arrived Luna and Allie ran over to the Gryffindor table. Allie held a pudding cup in her hand. Rania stood up and grabbed a near by pudding cup. Which happened to be the Ron was reaching for. He started pouting over his lost pudding.

The two pudding wielding females snuck up behind the tall red heads from earlier. The pudding 'Accidentally' landed in their hair when the girls 'Accidentally' slipped. Ron stopped pouting and broke out in to a fit a laugher. Harry joined him as soon as he figured out what happened.

Professor McGonagall marched over but when the girls told them it was an accident she didn't punish them. Destiny rolled her eyes and continued talking to Maura about classes and books. Hermione came over to join them soon after the pudding incident. Ron and Harry congratulated the girls on pull a prank on Fred and George. The twins got over their shock by the time dinner was over. Destiny went to her common room to spend the night reading a fat book. Allie and Luna went to go talk in the Ravenclaw common room.

When Rania came in to her common room Harry was standing having an argument with an Irish book. She stood next to him and boldly said, "I believe him." When the Irish boy said he was wrong. Ron came in and voiced his opinion too.

After Harry went up stairs Rania stomped over to the boy, "**how dare you. If you don't know what happened don't make guesses. I don't think you should call your self Irish. Since you just spoke badly of Cedric who was one of our own," **She snapped in Gaelic before stomping of to her dorm.

The next morning Destiny woke up bright and earlier and ran downstairs to breakfast around 5 in the morning, Maura and Hermione where already there waiting for their schedules to arrive. The three talked happily about which classes they wanted and new books they read.

Rania walk in around 6 not really wanting to get up but deciding it to be the best course of action. She joined in the conversation half-heartedly until Luna, Harry, Ron, and Allie showed up around 6:30.

The schedules came at 7. Ron's landed on his scrambled eggs; everyone else's landed next to their plates. Ron got a sad look when he noticed all the eggs where gone so he couldn't replace his. Rania toke pity on him and gave him hers.

The class schedules for the fifth years:

(D) double

Hermione and Destiny's

**Monday **

**Tuesday **

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday **

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

(D) History

(D) Charms

Arithmancy

Muggle Studies

No class

break

break

break

break

break

(D) Potions

(D)Transfiguration

Transfiguration

Potions

No class

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Ancient Runes

Care of Magical

(D) Herbology

Charms

Defense

break

break

break

break

break

(D) Defense

Herbology

Care of Magical

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Astronomy

Ron and Harry's

**Monday**

**Tuesday **

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

(D) History

(D) Charms

Divination

Ancient Runes

No class

break

break

break

break

break

(D) Potions

(D)Transfiguration

Transfiguration

Potions

No class

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Divination

Care of Magical

(D) Herbology

Arithmancy

Arithmancy

break

break

break

break

break

(D) Defense

Herbology

Care of Magical

Defense

Ancient Runes

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Astronomy

Allie and Rania's

**Monday**

**Tuesday **

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

(D)History

(D) Charms

Divination

Ancient Runes

No class

break

break

break

break

break

(D) Potions

(D)Transfiguration

Transfiguration

Potions

No class

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Charms

Care of Magical

(D) Herbology

Arithmancy

Arithmancy

break

break

break

break

break

(D) Defense

Herbology

Care of Magical

Defense

Ancient Runes

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Astronomy

"NOOOOO," Allie yelled before hitting her head against the table. Hermione raised her eyebrow, Rania tried to rip up her schedule. Destiny decided to intervene and take both of the schedules. "Oh, now I understand," she stated. "See what?" Hermione asked. "Allie hates with a passion Potions and Divination; while Rania loathes History of Magic and Divination. Both of them have the classes they hate. This morning they have Double History and Double Potions with us." Hermione looked to the girls and said, "We'll get through it together. Just look forward to your favorite classes."


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

After a long boring History of Magic class, which only Destiny and Hermione kept notes and paid attention. Rania was excited to find out her next class was potions. "You're not going to like this teacher Nia, he is the head of Slytherin and nothing like Miss Wilende," Destiny warned her. "What? She likes potions how could any one besides Slytherins like potions?" Ron freaked out. "She is a potions genius, along with other classes," Allie said like it was completely obvious.

The group walked to the dungeons for potions. "I'm starting not to like this place," Rania stated while moving closer to Allie. The two guys laughed, Hermione sent a death glare to them, while Destiny and Allie moved to walk on either side of her.

They walked into the classroom with 5 mins to spare. Ron and Harry ran to a table and sat there. Hermione took the table to the right of them. A table sat to the left of Hermione's so Allie led Rania there; Destiny with out thinking sat by Hermione.

The brunettes at the middle table talked about books again. Ron and Harry where discussing Quidditch, the red head and raven haired girls where whispering about new pranks they could pull on 'Evil People'. The class filed in about a minute later. All of them knowing Snape would have their heads on a platter if they were late.

Snape glided threw the door as the bell rang. "Welcome to potions, I'm surprised you all made it this far," he said in a cold even tone, "You will be working with assigned partners for the rest of this year. Granger and Quinn, Potter and Malfoy, Wesley and Bones, O'Bryan and McMillan…. Winter and Hallson," he rambled on and on.

Everyone moved around, Rania stayed in her sit next to Allie. Since Rania's last name was Winter and Allie's was Hallson, there was no need to move. Destiny sat next to her new partner Ernie thinking about how Snape was going to regret his pairings by at earliest tomorrow, because the Potions teacher put Allie and Rania together. Those two are worse than the Wesley twins when they want to be. Harry on the other hand was really mad at having to get paired with Malfoy. He moved to the table Hermione once occupied and refused to move. Hermione didn't have a problem being with Maura she was a really nice girl. Here's the seating chart:

Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott

Hermione Granger and Maura Quinn

Vincent Crabb and

Daphne Greengrass

Millicent Bulstrode and Michael Corner

Pansy Parkinson and Morag McDougal

Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil

Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil

Ron Weasley and Susan Bones

Allie Hallson and Rania Winter

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lisa Turpin

Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom

Ernie McMillan and Sophie Ammine

(Back of the room)

The class was hard for most of the students, but Rania finished hers and Allie's potion with in 9 mins so she pulled out a book. Allie was drawing on her sketch pad with pastels. Snape made his way over saying praises to the Slytherins and rude comments to everyone else.

He walked up behind Allie who was happily drawing in her own little world. "Miss Hallson, do you think this is free time? Get to work on your potion. You too Miss Winter," he ordered. Allie was so shocked she threw her purple pastel on Snape's hair "It's already done," Rania said too engrossed her book to look up, "Test it your self." Snape went to the caldron he got mad seeing that it was the perfect color. "Miss Granger, come and test this."

Hermione walked over and fearlessly toke a slip. The potion was Draught of Peace, a very hard potion to make. When Hermione drank it the perfect result happened, she became at ease and had no worries. Snape was shocked that a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw could make such a hard potion so fast and with little direction.

He stomped off with purple hair, for he rest of the class any poor unfortunate person who messed up got a bit of his rage.

After the bell rang the group walked to lunch located in the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2**

"Why do you both have 7th year charms?" Hermione asked confused. "Well since we finished 5th and 6th year at Colbat," Allie responded dully, "So we were given one 7th year class and one 5th." "Then why do you have one 5th year class? And how did you even get to take a 7th year class? Also why is Destiny not taking it also?" Hermione questioned Allie at a rapid speed. "One, we have to take a 5th year class to study for the OWLS," Allie answered, "Two, it was an exception. Our school was not called Colbat School of Advance Magical Study, just because it sounded nice. And three…" "I hate charms. It's the only one on my schedule that I hate," Destiny interrupted, "I feel so sorry that the teacher has to put up with these two plus the Wesley twins in the same class."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron already found out that Allie and Rania were a bit like the twins when they 'Accidentally' set a dungbomb in Filches office, which blew up and set him and Mrs. Norris running out at top speed. Fred and George were blamed for it, since then the two have been trying to figure out who did it. It's the only prank the twins have failed to do.

Ron and Harry complained because they wanted to get put in that class, in order to see what would happen. Hermione was thankful she wasn't in it, as was Destiny.

20 minutes before the next class the group walked out. Harry and Ron slowly walked to the 7th floor for Divination, Hermione and Destiny's class was on the first floor, lastly Allie and Rania had Charms located on the third floor.

The two brunettes reached their classroom with 17 minutes to spare. After saying bye to Harry and Ron, the reaming females hurried to charms. Professor Flitwick was there to meet them. "Hi, you must be Rania Winter and Allie Hallson. Welcome to charms! Allie this is your seat, Rania this is yours," the Professor informed them. The red head sat next to a wall and the raven haired girl next to her. Each desk thingy had four chairs, so that made Allie wonder who was going to sit next to them. Rania couldn't care less and pulled out a huge book again.

As the rest of the students came in they were giving seats. To Allie's delight one of the twins sat next to them and there was an empty seat in between them.

There was 5 mins until the bell rang. "Hi George," the raven haired girl told the guy next to her. He looked shocked that she could tell them apart. "How did know?" he asked still in shock. "Your hair is lighter, you're a fourth of an inch shorter, and your eyes are a shade lighter," Rania explained her nose still in her book.

Fred slipped in just as the bell rang. He grinned seeing Allie sitting right next to his empty seat. He dropped his book which would have gotten him in trouble for being late but Rania 'Accidentally' dropped her now closed, huge reading book at the same time. Professor Flitwick looked to her since her book was bigger and made a louder sound. Fred shot her a grateful look while he pulled out his wand.

Hermione and Destiny meanwhile had an enjoyable Ancient Runes class. They took notes, answered all the questions in between the two, and didn't talk other wise. Both were very happy to have such an interesting class.

Professor Flitwick decided to split the class in to pairs for a project on the Charms they have learned so far and the importance of them. He let them pick partners but told the twins they couldn't be together, and that the partners must be boy-girl.

George and Fred saw that Ken and Mark two Slytherins were on the way over to force Rania and Allie to be there partners. Both of them quickly asked the girls to be their partners. Fred ended up being partners with Allie, George with Rania. The two Slytherin boys shot the twins a death glare each before walking away. The project was due next Monday.


End file.
